30 Days to Screw Your Love Life
by Blue Icy
Summary: Sakura ran from her and Syaoran's wedding. She wasn't ready then and two years later, she has another fiance. This time she's ready. But dear Syaoran found her still wants her. He has exactly 30 Days to screw up her love life with Sora Sun. SS
1. Default Chapter

30 Days to Screw Your Love Life  
  
By: Lizzy  
  
Chapter One- The Start and Warning  
  
An amerald eyed girl sat down on a chair as she waited for her boyfriend and fiance to return to her. She sighed as 6minutes passed. 'Syaoran was never late...' The girl thought and caught herself. 'Ack, you baka! Never should I ever think of Li Syaoran again!' She scolded herself and thought of her past.   
  
-FlashBack-  
  
"Sakura, you look so beautiful!" A lavender haired girl squealed as she stared at the auburn haired girl known as Sakura. Sakura smiled nervously. "Ah, thanks..." Sakura glanced at herself in the mirror and fear made it's way up in her mind. 'I'm only 18 and I'm getting married in 5minutes!' The girl stared at her beautiful wedding dress and almost smiled. It was white and frilly all over. There were flower petal designs all over the dress and he had a tiara on her head.   
  
"Syaoran is such a lucky guy!" A girl with blonde hair said with a smile to Sakura. Sakura fakeda smile. "I'm the one who's real lucky." Sakura lied. 'Ok, it really isn't lying. Syaoran makes me happy. But marrige...I don't know. Why did I even agree?' Sakura sighed softly to herself. 'Because you love him...' Sakura thought.   
  
"Sakura, we have to walk down the isle. Where's Fujitaka?" The lavender haired girl looked around for Sakura's father. A man in his middle 30s walked into the room with a big smile. "Sakura, you look beautiful! Your mother would be so proud that her little girl has grown and is getting married with a responsible, and loving young man." Fujitaka beamed at his daughter. Tomoyo and the brides maids giggled as they left. The room now consisted of Fujitaka and his daughter.   
  
"Sakura..." Fujitaka started off softly as his daughter looked nervous. "Are you going to be ok? You look nervous sweety." Fujitaka stared at his daughter's eyes as they widened in shock. "I-I'm fine daddy. It's just that...I'm 18 and I'm getting married! I-I'm having s-second thoughts now..." Fujitaka looked down. 'I wonder if Nasheshiko was like this with me...'Fujitaka thought. He focused his attention on Sakura. "You love Syaoran...and you don't have to go through with this Sakura." Sakura stood where she was, in a dazed state by her fathers word. "I-I can back out?" Fujitaka nodded, hesitantly. "I don't want you to feel preasured in this Sakura. So please back out if you feel the need to." Fujitaka stood up. "I'll be waiting at the room before the isle. If you want to back out, you may leave through the doors of this church or you may crawl out the window..." Fujitaka chuckled before continuing. If you decide to marry, I'll meet you there sweety. Whatever choice you make, I still love you." And with that, Fujitaka left the room.   
  
Sakura stood alone in the room, torn up in this decision. "Crap..." she muttered. "I love Syaoran but..." Sakura looked down sadly. "I'm not ready. I'm 18, I'm still not in college a-and I'm just so not ready! I can't go through with this now!' Sakura thought. And then she bit her bottom lip. 'But Syaoran will hurt if he finds out that I'm not ready...' Sakura thought. "Oh god...I'm so sorry Syaoran..." Sakur whispered as a tear slid down her face. Sakura walked over to the window and opened it. "I'm a wimp..." she muttered sadly as she jumped out of the window. "Sorry Syaoran, I just can't face you since I'm walking out of our wedding...I'm so sorry...." Sakura yelled as she ran away. Away from her love. Away from her wedding.  
  
-FlashBack Ends-  
  
A tear slid down the girl's face as she thought of that day 2 years ago. She never talkd with anyone but her father after that. She was imformed by her father that her ex-fiance was searching all over the place for her and that he's gone obsessed with finding her and hasgone crazy. Sakura shuddered as she thought of Li Syaoran going to crazy and all.   
  
"Hi sweety, sorry I'm late." A man with auburn hair and cobolt eyes stooped down and kissed Sakura's cheek. He then seated himself across from his fiance. Sakura smiled slightly. "Oh hi, it's fine that you're late." Sakura said, slightly bored. 'Why am I marrying this man again?' a voice deep inside her mind yelled out. Sakura shook her head. 'I love Sora. I'm marrying him because...I'm ready this time!' "Sakura?" Sora waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't hear him. "Um...I've got to go Sora. I'll tal to you later!" Sakura dashed away from Sora without a goodbye kiss or hug. And that surprised him.   
  
As Sakura ran into her car, a person in the shadows watched her with hawk eyes. "So I've finally found you..." he whispered. The person sprinted to his own car and took off after Sakura, who was going to her house.   
  
Sakura parked her car and unlocked her door and stepped in, closing the door. The person who followed Sakura stared at her address. He wrote down the address neatly. And he staredat the house. It was beautiful. 'Just like her...' he thought. The person raced toward Sakura's mail box. He opened it up and checked out her mail. (Illagelly! :X) 'This is legal, I'm her fiance' the person thought. He came upon one letter that was addressed to Kinomoto Sakura and Sun Sora. The person's amber eye twitched with jealousy as he stared at 'Sora' He quickly opened the letter up and read the contents. 'Ok, it's now legal...' he thought angrily. The person decided to read it out loud. " Daer Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Sun, we have to inform you that your wedding will take place on April 1st. You have exactly 30 days to get ready. Your place is reserved and you will pay weather the wedding is on or off since you already booked it. Thank you and have a nice day. Sincerely, Madison Lorens of 'Wedding Fun'." The person who read it could feel his anger raise. "She's getting married?!" The person scowled and turned around to look at Sakura's house. But when he turned, he saw an emerald eyes girl in front of him. "Li Syaoran, glad to see you again." she said politely. Syaoran stared at her in shock. Sakura acted like they just met. "Kinomoto Sakura, marrying again, ne? Going to walk out again?" Syaoran watched as Sakura's face faltered. "No, I'm ready this time. I'm not 18 and naive. I'm a 20 year old woman who understands a lot more than before. Now what age are you? Clearly no one AROUND AGE 20 WOULD ILLEGALLY READ OTHER PEOPLE'S MAIL!" Sakura snapped. Syaoran stared at her emotionless. "Well I would only do that since MY fiance ran away from our wedding day." Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's ex-fiance, Li. I'm now marrying Sora Sun. And I'm ready this time. Now, mail?" Sakura held out a hand and Syaoran reluctantly gave her back her mail. "Thank you. I hope to see you again sometime later, Li." Sakura waved and was heading towards her house.   
  
"Why'd you leave?" Syaoran's voice cracked. Sakuraspun around wuickly to face him, stunned by the question. Syaoran stared right into her emerald eyes. "I-I uh left because I...I wasn't ready to get married." Syaoran growled. "You could of stayed!" he said loudly. Sakura spoke louder. "Well maybe I couldn't face you! I couldn't just walk up to you and say, 'Syaoran, I'm not ready for marrige, maybe we'll do this in two years again, ok?' No I couldn't say that so I ran." Syaoran opened his mouth but Sakura stopped him. "I didn't come back when I was ready because it would be awkward. I've answered your question, now please leave Li." Sakura stated. Syaoran stared at her in disbelief. "You never called me Li! I'm your fiance, I-" Sakura had to cut in. "EX-FIANCE, LI! EX! YOU'RE MY FREAKING EX!" Sakura yelled and stormed into her house, locking it.   
  
Syaoran sighed. He pulled a piece of paper from behind him and looked over it. He smirked. "So I have 30 days to screw your love life up, Sakura..." Syaoran muttered. "You'll be mine again..." Syaoran got in his car and drove away, thinking of how to ruin Sakura's love life with Sora Sun. 


	2. Sarah Helps

30 Days to Screw Your Love Life  
  
By: Lizzy L.   
  
Chapter 2- Sarah Helps  
  
Sakura giggled softly as she combed her aburn hair. She sighed as she day dreamed of a certain person. 'Sora...he's so funny!' Sakura sighed as she sat in bliss, thinking of her current fiance. Anyone would swoon if they had a fiance who had the looks, brains, and manners that pleased you greatly. And with his chesnut hair and amber eyes and that perfect well-built bod- ok, that so is not Sora!   
  
'Argh...that's Syaoran, not my Sora.' Sakura scolded herself for thinking of her ex-fiance in such a way.   
  
"Sora has beautiful cerulean eyes and light brown hair..." Sakura muttered to herself, quite bored thinking of her fiance.   
  
'Oh...but I love him!' Sakura thought, a bit unsure but she wasn't going to admit that.  
  
Sakura broke out of her thoughts as her house sang the classic 'Ding, Dong' Sakura squealed and ran downstairs to greet whoever it was. Sakura quickly bounced downstairs in a childish way. She stepped closer to the front door and opened it.   
  
"Hi sweetie!" the person greeted. Sakura's eyes widened and she just stood there, staring at the guy.   
  
"So, what are you doing? Want to come with me to the movies?" The guy smirked at Sakura's reaction when he asked her out.   
  
"I have a fiance, Li! I cannot and will not come with you! N-O, now please...G-O and" Sakura didn't finish her sentance as she quickly slammed the door shut. She had to close it sometime because just looking at that guy made her feel butterflies in her stomach.   
  
"Aww, you're no fun, hon." a muffled voice spoke, which belonged to Syaoran Li. Sakura bit her lip and walked away, feeling some weird sensation running through her body.   
  
"What am...I feeling...?" Sakura asked her couch as she entered a room. The couch remained silent and Sakura sweat dropped. 'I am so going crazy!' Sakura still felt that odd feeling running through her and decided to get some help before she would get to age 70. Sakura walked over to her phone and picked it up. Sakura dialed the numbers and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hi, Sarah speaking." a soft voice spoke. Sakura smiled, hearing the voice of her old friend.   
  
"H-hello?" Sarah asked, not hearing any sounds. Sakura decided to speak up then  
  
"Hi, Sarah. It's me..." Sakura said gently, waiting for Sarah's reaction.   
  
"Wow, the heart breaker is calling me! Pinch me! How long has it been since you ran out on your wedding huh...2 years? So how are you, playing with other hearts of men? How many did ya get so far? huh? What do you want, Sakura?" Sarah asked, obviously pissed off. Sakura wasn't surprised. She left 2 years ago, not bothering to conact anyone but family since then.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, Sarah. I didn't play with his heart though! I really did love him and you know that-" Sakura stopped talking when Sarah scoffed.   
  
"Yeah right! I knew that you love him but maybe that was wussy love because you ran out on him. Syaoran's been depressed and insane since you left, without warning. Was there a reason to even leave? Let me guess. You were bored with him!" Sarah spoke, her voice quivering with absolute anger.   
  
"How can you even think that, Sarah?! I was never bored with him. I loved him like he was my world. And yes, I did have a reason! I was scared, Sarah! I was 18, stupid, and scared! I loved him but I realized that I wasn't ready! I know that he has acted differently since I left but I'm sorry! I couldn't say 'I don't' during the wedding and embarrass him! I couldn't come back to him because I couldn't face him! I knew that I would hurt him and maybe he would be angry with me. I just couldn't face him because I am a wussy! I-I r-really loved h-him. B-but maybe not a-as much as y-you...." Sakura finished talking with sobs that cracked her voice.   
  
"S-Sakura...I...I know that you loved him! I know that he means the world to you. Or meant. We were bestfriends since we were little and I know that you didn't mean to hurt him when you left! You're too sincere to purposely hurt someone. I'm sorry...my rage took over and I blew up at you. Forgive me? I'm so sorry, Sakura! I understood every word that you just said and I believe everything...but the last part." As Sarah talked, her voice got softer until she ended with a whisper. Sakura smiled at her friend's words.   
  
"Thank you...for believing me. Of course I forgive you! There's nothing to forgive though. And maybe you love him more than I do because you wouldn't run out on your wedding if if was with him!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling pity for herself. Sarah smirked at Sakura's choice of words.   
  
"What do you mean, Sakura? You think that I LOVE him more than you DO?" Sarah's laughter filled Sakura's ears. "did you mean love and do or loved and did? Maybe you're still in love with that guy! I bet ya! Whooohooo! You love Syaoran don't you?!" Sarah giggled madly and cheerfully smiled. Sakura had a flat face on, now.  
  
"No...I meant loved and did, Sarah. I-I don't love Syaoran!" Sakura shook her head even though Sarah couldn't see.   
  
"Ohoho, right Miss Kinomoto! Right...." Sarah teased but Sakura remained serious.   
  
"I didn't tell you this but...I have a fiance already...and I-I love him!" Sakura said bluntly, Sarah has to understand that there is and no long will be a Syaoran+ Sakura. Sarah was baffled.   
  
"No...way..." Sarah muttered, thinknig of how hurt Syaoran will be when he finds out.   
  
"Oh, yes way. His name is Sora Sun." Sakura stated, still serious and no emotions detected in her voice. Sarah ignored Sakura's statement.  
  
"Syaoran will be heartbroken if he finds out!" Sarah exclaimed. Sakura started laughing sarcastically. Sarah raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Huh...what?" Sakura stopped laughing. (sarcastically.)   
  
"Did I mention that Syaoran already knows? Did I mention that Syaoran is in Taiwan, with me and Sora?" Sakura asked, surprising Sarah.   
  
"I-I...hoow is he takking it?" Sarah asked, talking a bit weird. Sakura smiled.   
  
"Your lover boy is taking things fine. He knocked on my door and asked me out even though he knows I'm engaged. That was why I called, I wanted to ask you to help-" Sakura was cut off by Sarah.   
  
"Woah, woah! Hold it. Syaoran is not my lover boy! Nothing happened between us both when you left. We were still distant friends. Got it, Sakura? Syaoran is meant for you! And you are meant for him!" Sarah exclaimed, sighing. Sakura smiled slightly.   
  
"Hey, you should of done something while I left. Remember, I-I'm no longer in love..with him. But you love him still, do you not? Take this chance Sarah." Sakura calmy said, though she struggled a bit.   
  
"No, I'm not making any moves on him. He was yours first and you two belong together! I may be in love with him, but I'll never do anything about it. Because you are my bestfriend, Sakura! Watching your ex with another girl hurts...especially when that girl is your bestfriend!" Sarah protested. Sakura grinned.   
  
"You're the best, Sarah! Is there anyone out there that's as cool as you?" Sakura asked, the mood in their conversation brightened up. Sarah smirked.   
  
"What about Tomoyo?" Sarah and Sakura giggled.   
  
"Yeah, Tomoyo is cool...yet crazy! And you're cool...and crazy!" Sakua teased.   
  
"Pshhh, right, I'm 'Crazy'." Sarah huffed and Sakura giggled.   
  
"Anyway, I called you for a reason, Sar-AH!~" Sakura sang high pitched. Sarah winced.   
  
"I want you here, in Taiwan. I-I want you, Tomoyo, and the rest of the girls as my bridesmaids!" Sakura happily exclaimed. Sarah gasped.   
  
"I-I'll be there for you for sure! But...I know you're not going to marry this Sora Sun. You love, Syaoran!" Sarah said, trying to get her point across.   
  
"Sarah!" Sakura gasped. Sarah frowned.   
  
"But I'll be there and I'll try to get the other girls to come as well. We've all been very mad at you. Especially Tomoyo, she's mad that you didn't contact us. But I'll try..." Sarah assure Sakura smiled.   
  
"Thanks Sarah!" Sakura looked at her clock. She and Sarah have been talking for 2 hours.   
  
"Uh...I've got to go Sarah! I have a date with my fiance." Sakura said sadly and Sarah groaned.   
  
"I'd like to meet that little-----" Sakura cut in before Sarah used profane words.   
  
"I'll call you later, Sarah! Ja!" Sakura hung up after she heard Sarah mutter 'bye'   
  
Sakura sighed as she put down her phone. She actually lied to Sarah about her date and felt guilty but she wanted to sleep since she was tired. She knew that Sarah would protest and say, "You can always sleep! It's been 2 years since we've talked and you want to hang up cause you're sleepy?! Live with it girl!" Sakura giggled. Sarah truly was a friend. Sakura yawned and remembered to check her mail before she would sleep.   
  
Sakura opened the mail bos and checked her mail.   
  
"Junk...junk...junk..." Sakura muttered as she scanned through her mail.   
  
"junk ...junk....huh....?" Sakura stopped as her eyes landed on a green envelope. It didn't have a correct mailing address. It only said, "To: My Lovely Fiance" Heck, it could be for anyone...but it was in her mail box. Sakura giddily ripped it apart, thinknig it was from Sora since he is her fiance! Sakura's emerald eyes stared down each word of the letter. Sakura happily skipped inside, charged from the letter. Sakura placed the letter on a counter and ran upstairs, really tired!   
  
On the counter, the letter was quite readable since Sakura left it open.   
  
~*~Letter~*~  
  
My lovely fiance,   
  
Do you realize that your wedding is in 29 days now? In 29 days, you'll be mine and I'll be forever yours. In 29 days, we'll be in each other's arms again. I love you and I can't wait til' we get married. I'll walk in waters for you. I'll kill countless guys who dare to lay their eyes on you. I'll bake you pink cup cakes if you wish. I'll do many other things for you. See you soon, sweetie!~ ^^   
  
Waiting to see you again,   
  
your Fiance~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzy: Was that letter corny? :P Whenever I try to make something romantic, it turns out corny...-.- Oh well, worth a shot. ^^" Sorry that it took so long just for a second chapter ^^" I was busy trying to improve my work at school! ^^ I got accepted to a junior high and I want to be ready and set next year! ^^ I'm so excited! ^^ It's like I just started 6th grade and we're already through half the school year! o.o ANYWAYZ, enough about me. I was reading all the reviews and I was almost jumping! ^^ hehe. You guys are so kind, =] I can't believe I got 17 reviews just for one chapter! Hehe, but I'm not complaining~ :P Here's a little thing I would like to say before I reply to your wonderful reviews.  
  
Sorry Note: I'm sorry if my grammar, spelling, and whatever if it's wrong! ^^" English wasn't my first language. (cantonese was ^^v)   
  
~*~  
  
Moonlight-Goddess-13- :D MY first reviewer! Yaya~ hehe, he does huh? Aww thanks!~ I'll try to update another one soon! Thankies much for reviewing!  
  
hitokiri-tomoe- ^^" Ok, the Syaoran thing did seem a bit weird, I guess. And "Sakura" doesn't say 'freaking.' But -my- Sakura does! ^^ Everyone in this fic is OCC, it's fan-fiction right? :P And thanks!~ :D LOL~ "although i think Syaoran's psycho" Hehe...ah nah, I don't consider this as a flame! =] I think flames are when people cuss at my story or/and me. Hehe, anyway~Thanks for reveiwing!!!!!~ ^^v  
  
ilqtazn35- Thank you, thank you! ^^ Lol...I might tone down Syaoran's insaneness~ Yes, S+S! ^^ Ahh sorry for long update! I'll try to update next chapter really fast!   
  
Thankies you for reviewing!~ ^^  
  
lil-cb- awww, thanks! ^___^ *acting calm but really jumping around yelling, "Lil-cb was reviewed me! :DDD" :P The idea came to me in 2hours of sitting and plain thinking! :P Ah, I love your stories! Anyway, thankuz for reviewing! ^^   
  
joan ee - =] Thankies!!! I hope I update soon, too! Hehe. *checks stats and gasps* o.o Do you realize that you are my #1 anonymous reviewer?! :D Yippeeee~ *jumps around yelling "I didn't get flamed on my first anonymous review! :P "* Aww, thaknkies you for reviewing!!!! :DDD  
  
Princess Krystal01- Yes she does! :D She's just a bit stubborn now but she'll come around later! =] Awww~ Thankies much for reviewing!!!!~~~~ *jumps around yelling "a princess just reviewed!~"* ^^" I'm weird. Lol~  
  
SakuraKChan- AWWWW~ xie xie~ (thank you if you didn't know ^^") I'm going to start saying thank you in other languages! ^^ You really think it's cute?! :DDD I like possessive Syaoran too! :DD Yep, yep!!! =] Arigato for reviewing!!!~~~~   
  
anjuliet- LOL~ I can imagine too! :P It's a funny and kawaii site, really. Hehe!~ :D Of course! Sakura will so change her mind and leave that ugly, weird, Sora Sun...I don't know what I was thinking when I made his name. I did Sora from Kingdom Hearts+ Sun from my mom's last name ^^" Me try!~ dou ja~ for reviewing! *I think I spelled dou ja right...o.o . I can't spell chinglish :P*   
  
Cherry Jade- AWWW~ gum...*struggles* hung? o.o I think I spelled that right...lol~ I'm sad. I can't spell vietglish either! :DD Gum...*struggles* hung for reviewing!   
  
Kikakai- Lol. Yes, I tried to shorten it up but I can't find the right words1 o.o LOL~ Well, um...*thinks...* gracias for reviewing? o.O *feel free to correct my incorrect spelling guys! :P*   
  
maixwolfblossom- LOL~ "Syaoran is koo koo...O.O;; " that line sounded so innocent and cute!~ xDD It's funny?! :DD LOL! Syaoran...mental? LOL! Not everyday that you hear 'Syaoran' and 'mental' in the same sentance. LOL~~ AWWW~ Thankies!!! :DD Keep updating your amazing stories too, ok? I simply love them! The meanest thing that I can say is that I like your story! :P You keep up that good work too! ^^ umm....*struggles* Thank you for reveiwing!!!! ^^v *says Thank You in english accent* ^^  
  
SweetBabyGurl- xD *goes hyper* Many many great authors are actually reviewing this fic like you! :x Cool! :D Hehe, thankiess! ^^ I'll try updating faster for you all! ^^v *ponders...* uh... SAUDELS for reviewing! ^^" *saudels is a thank you in a make-believe language :P I can't think of any other thanks yous i know :P*   
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom- LOL!!!! "Syaoran needs to get a life... " that also sounds innocent and cute...yet it cracks me up too! LOL~~~ Creepy Syaorans are funny to us huh? lol~ But creepy syaorans are cute also~ xD Hehe, um....*struggles* uh.... **baby talk :D** Tank goo for reviewing!! =]   
  
azn-kitties- LOL!~ I know a girl named Molly! :D Lol~ Thankuz, thankuz! I'll try updating faster, ok? :P We don't want you to die now! :D *starts typing next chappie* Um...a normal THANK YOU for reviewing! ^^v   
  
Carmela-chan- Awww, Fank U! *LOL! I'm trying to say thank yous in unique wayz and languages...lol* Yes he did..hehe. Yes yes! ^^ Lol...poor Sakura is engaged to...to t-that...*THING* (music goes- da da duh!) :P Hehe, "What ever you think is great for the story" you flatter me! ^^ Fank U, Fank U!!!! ^^v Ja Ne to you too! ^^   
  
linda-liu- Hehe, dank you! Glad you like it! ^^ Dank you for reviewing!!! ^___^v   
  
sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE- LOL~ PHANK YU! *LOL~I'm desperate for different thank yous* Awww....you guys flatter me too much! ^^ Me try to update faster! And again, PHANK YU! LOL~ Phank Yu for reviewing!!!! ^^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lizzy: YAY! Everything is set! Ready to upload!!!! ^^ And remember to R&R ok? :D   
  
Updating- Sunday, 4/4/04! *unique date o.o* 6:24 P.M.   
  
Ja Jian~ ^^ 


	3. Bugged Phone, Expected Date And it's jus...

30 Days to Screw Your Love Life  
  
By:Lizzy  
  
Chapter 3- Bugged Phone, Expected Date  
  
~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@  
  
"99...100!" Sakura exclaimed after brushing 100 stokes of her auburn hair. Sakura smiled and stood up.   
  
"100 strokes to make the hair shimmer and shine!~" Sakura giggled to herself as she said that sentance in a weird voice. Sakura was getting ready for a date with Sora. Sora called her 2 hours ago which was 5:00 and asked her out. And of course, she happily agreed.   
  
Suddenly, Sakura's doorbell rang. It's sound clearly heard and Sakura smiled.   
  
"Sora's here..." she whispered. But she didn't sound much excited. Wasn't a girl excited when she was about to meet up with her fiance? Sakura was excited whenever Syaoran was coming to meet her but with Sora...she's just slightly happy. Sakura shrugged and skipped downstairs. Sakura stopped skipping and sweat dropped.   
  
"Gosh...I'm 20 years old and I still skip..." Sakura laughed to herself and walked over to open the front door. Sakuru straightened herself before opening the door. Sakura opened the door with a bright smile. But her face dropped when she saw who was at the door. Sakura's emerald eye twitched, annoyed.   
  
"Hi sweetie!" Syaoran smiled like a child who just found his lost dog. Sakura twitched again.   
  
"I'm not your dog..." she muttered. Syaoran didn't hear her though.   
  
"So what are you up to?" Syaoran asked, playing Mr. Innocent. Sakura sighed.   
  
"What I do and not do does not concern you, Li. Please go." Sakura said calmy and quietly. 'Stay calm and he'll go away!' A voice yelled in Sakura's mind. Syaoran mock frowned.  
  
"aww hon, why do you keep pushing me away? You know you love me!" Syaoran finished with a cocky smirk. Sakura rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm pushing yet you continue to pull. Get the hint, I'm engaged and I loved you, not love you." Sakura sighed as Syaoran deeply frowned at her words.   
  
"Oh...ok, Sakura. You look so nice today." Syaoran smiled as he changed the topic. Sakura stared at him weirdly but returned the smile.   
  
"Thank you. You don't looke that bad also, Li." Syaoran sighed as Sakura called him Li.   
  
"Oh come on, we were going to get married. Call me Syaoran, it's not like you just met me." Syaoran said as he rolled his eyes. Sakura hesitated but nodded.   
  
"Yeah, sorry Syaoran. It's just weird talking to you now. I'm your ex, and you're my ex. I ran out on our wedding and well...here we are, two years later and we're talking to eachother!" Sakura finished and they 'both' laughed nervously.   
  
"Um hey Sakura, I know that it's weird and all but would you like to g-" An amber eye twitched as someone interupted him.   
  
"Sakura! I've missed you honey!" a male voice said cheerfully. Sakura looked behind Syaoran and saw Sora waving. Sakura smile slightly.   
  
"Hi Sora!" Sora brushed passed Syaoran without a 'sorry' or 'excuse me' and pulled Sakura into a kiss. Syaoran stood there in annoyance. 'MUST. KILL. BROWN. HAIR. GUY.' Syaoran though, rage building up.  
  
Sakura quickly pulled away from the kiss, annoyed. 'Go kiss your mom if you're that eager!' she thought, grumpily. Sakura then plastered a smiled on her face. She turned to Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, this is my fiance, Sora Sun." Sakura said, gesturing towards Sora. Syaoran nodded with a grim expression. Sakura turned to Sora.   
  
"Sora, this is Syaoran Li, my...old friend from Japan." Sakura's voice faultered, not knowing what to call Syaoran in front of Sora. Sora nodded and faked a smile at Syaoran.   
  
"Nice to meet you Sayraon." Sora held out a hand for Syaoran to shake. Syaoran looked at Sora's hand and looked away.   
  
"Yeah right..." he said under his breath and glared coldly at Sora.   
  
"My name is Syaoran and you still can't say it even if you could pronouce it. You can only call me Li." Syaoran shot a glare at Sora. Sora looked at Syaoran, annoyed.   
  
"Right...Li. Well anyway, let's so Sakura." Sora smiled and held out his hand. Sakura never gave Syaoran a second glance. She took Sora's hand and they both walked away.   
  
Syaoran watched the couple leave. He was a bit hurt when Sakura didn't look at him or say anything. But he forgot about it as soon as his plan came in mind. Syaoran smirked as he thought back to the past.   
  
~*~FLashBack~*~  
  
It was about 3:00 in the morning. 'Any normal person would be asleep on their nice and comfy bed.' A person thought as they crept up the stairs of Kinomoto Sakura's house. 'But I'm nothing near a normal person...' The person thought with a tired face. The person went into Sakura's room with a THING in his hand. -He- slowly walked around Sakura's room, searching for something.   
  
'Crap...nothing here.' The person wanted to stay since this was Sakura's room. He took one last glance at Sakura at left. The guy ran down her stairs, quiet still. The person wondered around until they found a phone. The person who is obviously Syaoran smirked. He looked at items that surrounded the phone.   
  
And next to the phone was a picture of a girl and a guy. The guy had a arm around the girl and the girl had two arms around the guy's torso. The couple looked like they were in their teens. Probably around 15-17. The guy had dark brown hair and brown eyes. As for the girl, Syaoran says that she had shiny honey brown hair and deep green ocean eyes.   
  
A gentle smile touched Syaoran's lips as he stared at the picture. His eyes shined with excitement. 'I can't believe that Sakura kept that picture of us!' Syaoran thought, extremely excited. 'That was when we went on our 100th date!' Syaoran smirked, of course they counted how many dates they had. They had a total of 599. If the wedding counted, then the total would be 600 dates.   
  
'Maybe I do have a chance with her...she kept a memory of our relationship...so why shouldn't I have a chance?' Syaoran smiled, some hope filled him. He snapped out of his thoughts and stepped closer to the frame. Syaoran placed the THING that was in his hand behind the frame and it stuck to the frame. He smiled. 'That wasn't so hard...'  
  
*~*FLashback*~*   
  
Syaoran grinned. "Good thing that I bugged her phone! If I didn't, then I wouldn't have known they were going to have a date today!"   
  
~*~FlashBAck~*~  
  
Syaoran sat down at a hotel and picked up his phone. He was almost on it 24/7 since he wanted to listen to what Sakura was talking about with who. He heard a ringing sound and grinned. 'Yes! A call...' Syaoran cleared his thoughts and listened to the conversation.   
  
'Hello?' came a soft voice, most likely Sakura's.   
  
'Hi, Sakura!' an annoying male voice greeted. Syaoran nearly growled. Something doesn't seem right.   
  
'Oh...hi Sora." Sakura stiffled a sigh and Syaoran smiled as he detected it.   
  
'So...wassup, Sakura?' the male voice came. Syaoran wanted to crck up. What kind of adult says, 'wassup?' Unless he wasn't an adult and Sakura was dating a 14 year old.   
  
'Hmm...nothing much, Syaoran. Why?' Sakura asked, bored and zoomed out of the conversation. Syaoran's eyes widened as he heard his name.   
  
'What did you call me?' Sora's voice asked, irritated and suspicious.   
  
"Umm...what?' Sakura asked.   
  
'What?' Sora asked. Syaoran sweat dropped. 'This is SO boring! Why are they even engaged?! Sakura and I have better conversations...'   
  
'wwhatttt?'  
  
'what?!'   
  
'Ugh.. Sora!' and Syaoran hung up after the conversation mentioned a date, where, when, and what they were going to do.  
  
*~*FlashBAck*~*  
  
'Ugh...I was going to die from boredom!' Syaoran shook his head.   
  
"Ok...now I better follow them because I've been stalling sooo lang!" Syaoran ran to his metalic green (Lizzy: random car...go go!) BMW. He raced towards McDonalds...(Lizzy: LOL! Sora is ch34p! :P Ok, I'll be serious now...restart!)   
  
Syaoran ran to his metalic green BMW. He raced towards Jumbo. (Lizzy: =/ I know that they're in Taiwan and Jumbo is a chinese/vietnamese restaurant ^^" But oh well! I only think of that place right now...)   
  
Lizzy: Should I end this here? o.o Um...It's looks so short though! o.o I'll update now since I have to go to sleep soon. =/ It doesn't matter if they're short if I update a lot. So I guess I'll try tmw and the next day also. ok! Now to answer your wonderful reviews! ^^ I didn't get as much reviews from chapter 1 this time but it's ok! 13 is still a lot for 1 chapter! ^^ And I had more because I left that chapter untouched for...2weeks? o.o I love reviews! 13 is better than none ne? :P 13 good! ^^ 13 is my favorite number also...:D And my birthday is on a 13th...ok...I shut up now... ^^"  
  
~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@~@@@~~@@@@~@@@@~@@@@~@@@@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
anjuliet- Hehe, :D How much do you bet? ;P Aww....this story feels so loved! :DD It loves you too, you know? Hehe ^^ Thank you so much for reviewing, #1 reviewer of #2! ^^   
  
Serenity's Angel In Heaven- Um...^^" I thought the readers would get a pretty good guess at the guy who gave her the letter...the letter is green, remember? :P It's no fun if I tell though, you know? :P I like riddles. Either one, that's why I didn't give a name. :P Hehe. But hint, hint! Syaoran loves green. *cliCK* Lol...I practically told. Oh well...xie xie for reviewing #2 reviewer of #2! :P   
  
lilqtazn35- Lol...you guys keep betting eh? :P How much, how much?! Lol....j/p. If we were really betting for money, I'd be making money by making Sora the person who wrote the letter if it wasn't him already! :P Lol. Aww, and no problem. I should be the one who really thanks you for reviewing! ^^ Lol yes, physco Syaoran to the rescue! Lol. hehe, soap opera eh? :P Cool! Haha, I thought the insane thing would be a little sad thing but it's funny! xD Ah, one more reason to put this story under humor. ;P I'll try, ok? :D btw, thanks for putting me on your favorite authors list! =3 It made my day! =] Domo arigato for reviewing #3 reviewer of #2.   
  
lil-cb- =] Lol~ Yeah, you said that before but it's nice to hear it again! ^^ Everybody gets lazy sometime eh? :P I get lazy when I have to do hw...T.T Hehe, you are special though :P You have a talent. a talent of writing 3 L33T stories! :D Hehe, you're right about the Sarah thing. She will interfere...she's a real person though! xD She's one of my best friend's so I was like...'I'll put Sarah in it! :D' But she doesn't know that she's in it..hehe. Ooo, gl on finding it! ^^ Hmm...dou ja for reviewing, #4 reviewer of #2! ^^v  
  
azn-kitties- Hi! ^^ Gee, you review a lot of my stories, don't you? :P Aww, thank you! Lol, twist at the end...hmm...maybe. ^^ Well, I promise you that in the end, it's   
  
S+S! :P LOL....there's Sakura+ Syaoran or Sakura+Sora~ OR Sarah+Syaoran, Sarah+Sora! Hehe, it's obvious of the couple though neh? :P OR~ Sakura+ Superman, or blah blah :D Now anywayz, Phank Yu for reviewing, #5 reviewer of #2! :D   
  
Carmela-chan- Hehe, yeah! ^^ (about sarah thing) I'm sure you all think similar :D Thinking/Hoping/Wishing for Syaoran to be the one who wrote that letter! :P green is such a giveaway. Or maybe it's not Syaoran! :P Maybe it's another one of Sakura's ex..o.o That would make the story too complex. :P One ex and one fiance is enough. Lol. Awww, it's really me that should Fank You! :D I'll update in probably about a few days maybe...almost spring break! ^^ Then I get to write a lot...:D Well, if I don't get writters block for this story...I get writers block a lot...o.o When will I ever finish a story? :P I babble...So~~ Fank You so much for reviewing #6 reviewer of #2! ^^  
  
SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li1- xD I assume you like it then huh? Lol. If you didn't like, you wouldn't have comanded me to update..hehe :P Ok, I'll try to update every now and then! ^^v Gum hung....(rusty vietglish) for reviewing #7 reviewer of #2! ^^  
  
hitokiri-tomoe- Hmm...soon? :P LOL, yes! A very kawaii physco...lol. Hmm...sorry for bad grammar! I do have a beta reader...but she's busy now ^^" When Dana gets back, I'll send her some chapters. ^^ Lucky her...she's in Japan right now! =] ...T.T Oh and yes, this review has helped me ^^ I'll try to be more careful on grammar stuff. Maybe I should actually reread my story after I'm done! :P I'm a lazy girl...lol. Ok, Thank you for reviewing #8 reviewer of #2! ^^  
  
Cherry Jade- Aww, thanks! I think she'll listen to Sarah! ^^ *hopes so* Wait...I'm the writer! xD Ok...hmm...me think about that! ;D Aww! You're so sweet! I hope this story will be great! :D Thankuz for reviewing #9 reviewer of #2~ :DD   
  
joan ee - Yay~ You liked! :DD You sound pretty excited! :DDD Yes...29 days left! Actually..., it just hit 28! :DDDD Cool~ ^^ Awww and thanks! Thx for reviewing #10 reviewer of #2!!!!! =]   
  
Princess Krystal01- Lol...I agree with the corny part! :P Sweet...hmm...I guess it could be if I wasn't the writer. ^^ And thank U for reviewing!!! You are reviewer #11 of #2! :DDD  
  
maixwolfblossom- Lol, Syaoran eh? :P Maybe I should change it so the person isn't Syaoran if it is...*j/p* :P Hmm...but maybe...lol. *thinks* nawww, I'll just keep the person as he is. LOL~ Sweater monkeys? xDDDD =3 Cute outburst though! ^^ Lovely sugar! :P Awww, glad you loved it! Lol...mental, but good looking ne? *looks at all her 300+ Syaoran pictures* Kawaii, tricky, and mental! What more could you ask for? :P Lol. Me try! ^^ Thank U's for reviewing #12 reviewer of number #2...*looks at 12 and gasps that corny fake-like gasp* Reviewer number 12! :DDD *points to self and smiles.* Proves that I'm weird with numbers.   
  
SyaoranzCherryBlossom- YAY! I updated didn't I? Hehe. Yes, Syaoran is always kawaii! Even if he turns hobo style! ^^ ...o.o I'm weird. Green...*mocks innocence* It just happens that I love green! :DDD Erm...don't I? =3 *Goes to bio and changes~makes green my favorite color so SyaoranzCherryBlossom won't be suspicious!* :3 Ok, well~ You have the holy number in my eyes. =33 13!! 13!! *bows down to SyaoranzCherryBlossom* 13! 13! 13! *pauses* Thank you sooo much for being my 13th reviewer and reviewing....*returns to continuesly repeat 13!*   
  
  
  
Lizzy: I love you all...and I 3 13!!!!! 13! 13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13!13! 


End file.
